The M. D. Anderson Myeloma SPORE Career Development Program (CDP) has the following objectives: 1. Recruit and train physicians, scientists, and senior postdoctoral fellows to become outstanding translational investigators in myeloma research. 2. Establish a Structure for Project Identification and Selection. Publicize the availability of start-up funding for pilot projects in myeloma translational research. Develop a peer-review mechanism to select competing proposals for funding using internal and external reviewers. Develop specific criteria for selection of projects for funding for use by the reviewers. The SPORE Administrative Core plays a major role in this. Identify projects that are innovative and have significant potential for improving treatment outcome of myeloma. The expertise of SPORE Pis, Project Leaders, Co-Investigators, and the scientific advisory board will be sought to achieve this goal. 3. Provide funding, resources, and encourage SPORE Collaborations. Provide development funding (usually in the amount of-$50,000) for projects in the M. D. Anderson Myeloma SPORE and for scientists at other institutions outside the SPORE environment. Encourage collaborations among scientists in the SPORE and with scientists outside the SPORE environment that will help investigators reach their objectives. Connect young investigators with other myeloma basic and clinical investigators at M. D. Anderson and at other SPORE institutions. The SPORE PI and Co-PI will work with investigators to define translational research goals and steps required to effectively and rapidly translate the research into application in humans. The CDP will facilitate access to SPORE Cores needed to reach these goals - Myeloma Tissue, Clinical Trials, Animal Models, Bioinformatics and Biostatistics, and GMP laboratory Cores. 4. Provide Mentorship for Career Development Awardees. Develop a mechanism for closely mentoring and monitoring the work ofthe Career Development Awardees to help achieve their translational research goals. Require Career Developmental Project investigators to give official presentations of their work at the regular monthly SPORE meetings as well as annual written reports. Provide expert mentors in myeloma translational research for the Career Development Projects. Review and help Career Development Project Investigators prepare their results for presentation and encourage presentation at inter-SPORE meetings, such as at the annual SPORE meeting. 5. Provide Assistance and Guidance For Obtaining Independent Peer Reviewed Funding. Require, with assistance, preparation of other peer-reviewed funding applications, such as R21 and Foundation grants, and help with grant draft review, and provide letters of support for these applications.